1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for securing spectacle members, such as the legs or temples and the lenses, and/or the bridge and the lenses, together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical spectacle frames, particularly the rimless spectacle frames, comprise a pair of lenses, a bridge secured between the lenses, and a pair of legs or temples secured to the sides of the lenses respectively. The spectacle members, including the lenses and the temples and/or the bridge, are normally secured together with adhesive materials and/or fasteners, and may not be solidly secured together. In addition, it takes a long time to apply the adhesive materials onto the spectacle members and/or to securing the fasteners.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spectacle frames.